Mobile irrigation systems and particularly pivot irrigation systems are used by dry land farmers to irrigate circular areas of square portions of farmland which usually extend approximately 2,640 feet (805 meters) on each side. Accordingly, a mobile irrigation system may include a stationary pump, an irrigation pipe elevated by mobile towers which feeds spaced irrigation heads which broadcast water. A common configuration is a center pivot system in which an elevated irrigation pipe and spaced irrigation heads are arranged radially from a center pivot. The center pivot portion of the system includes a stationary pump for supplying water to the center pivot system. Center pivot irrigation systems usually broadcast water in circular, semi-circular and even quarter-circular patterns. Mobile irrigation towers are usually supported by powered wheels for gradual movement. In a center pivot system, the wheel rotation rate is in proportion to the distance between a particular irrigation tower and the center pivot. In a center pivot system, the irrigation heads broadcast water at rates that are also proportional to their distances from the center pivot. Although the applicant will refer to “pivot irrigation systems” in this specification, the skilled reader should understand that this also includes so called “windshield wiper” irrigation systems used for irrigating rectangular areas of farm ground or smaller areas and even mobile tower systems which do not pivot about a center. Non-pivoting systems include an elongated raised pipe supported by evenly spaced mobile irrigation towers which all move at a constant in order to irrigate rectangular strips of land. The mobile towers of such strip irrigation systems are also susceptible to being overturned by high winds.
A significant risk encountered by farmers using mobile irrigation systems is the tendency of the elevated irrigation pipe and the mobile towers supporting the pipe to overturn in high wind conditions which occasionally occur in areas of the Midwest. The tendency to overturn is most pronounced in a center pivot system toward the distal end of the elevated irrigation pipe. Further, it is generally advantageous to build pivot irrigation systems from lightweight structures and materials in order to minimize power consumption, material use and soil compaction. This further increases the likelihood of the irrigation structure overturning during a storm. Still further, when the system is idle, it is typically drained of water, thereby reducing the weight of the irrigation structure and its ability to withstand high winds. What is needed is an apparatus that will stabilize irrigation towers during high wind conditions, and more particularly, that will prevent irrigation towers which are spaced away from the center pivot from turning over in high wind conditions.